Adjusting the position of a vehicle seat back, otherwise known as a vehicle seat backrest, allows a seat occupant to choose a comfortable seat back angle, and also allows altering of the available space behind a seat or on a seat. References herein to a “vehicle seat back” are intended to be synonymous with “vehicle seat backrest”.
In many cases a seat back is secured to a vehicle body via a releasable latch and striker arrangement. The latch selectively engages with the striker to secure one to the other and, in turn, secure the position of the seat back relative to the vehicle body. Often the releasable latch is attached to the seat back while the striker is attached to the vehicle body, although the opposite arrangement is also possible.
The position of the stricker relative to the vehicle body is fixed, and so such an arrangement provides the seat back with only one fixed angle of inclination.
DE 3 110 130 discloses an arrangement which includes a slidable latch pin that engages with any one of a number of apertures in a striker member.
Meanwhile EP 0 741 055 describes a latch pin and striker member arrangement which is pivotable so as to provide a seat back with two fixed angles of inclination.
In each of the aforementioned latch and striker arrangements it is necessary to disengage the latch from the striker in order to adjust the angle of inclination of the seat back, and necessary to engage the latch with the striker in order to secure the seat back in position.
Furthermore, a latch release member is often coupled via a linkage or cable with the latch to effect disengagement of the latch from the striker. Such arrangements are complex and occupy a large volume, as well as including apertures which can be unsightly and potential finger traps.
Therefore there is a need for improvements in or relating to vehicle seat backs which obviates the aforementioned difficulties.